


Unearthed

by Missy



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Character Study, Drinking, Ficlet, Gen, Museums, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Marion takes stock of her life as she visits a museum exhibit made entirely of items she's excavated.





	Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna/gifts).



Marion has forty-five dollars in her pocket when she slides into the museum. The ticket’s only five dollars, and she needs this – three minutes of peace among the artifacts she’s gathered for preservation’s sake. 

Sitting alone on a bench, she sits back and takes it all in. There’s an Etruscan vase. Earrings from Ethiopia. A basin from Alexandria. All of them had been painstakingly brought to the surface by Marion. All of them are here being stared at curious eyes because she was stubborn enough to have them saved.

The best work of her life floats before her. So far, she reminds herself, and plucks a flask from her jacket pocket. She takes a satisfying sip of rye and lets out a sigh.


End file.
